inuyasha meets moth man!
by neo8
Summary: inuyashaand kagome come across a demon,but is he really a demon? is he right will the gang die in 7 days? what will happan please revew
1. Default Chapter

chapter 1  
  
inuyasha and the gang were threw the night. Suddenly inuyasha pricked up his ears "what's the matter inuyasha"? Said shippo "I smell something" he said coldly. they came to a clearing.  
  
There was a K-O demon he looked really hurt "Inuyasha we should do something" said kagome "what do you mean, WE?" he protested. "INUYASHA!" she yelled "all right all right," he said picking up the demon. They set camp that night.  
  
"you think he will be all right?" asked sango. "I don't know,.." Answered miroku "he's waking up! "he reported. The demon was waking up "what happened? "his voice seemed cold and mysterious like a call for help. He had wings of a moth and blood red glowing eyes, he was shirtless and his hair and pants wear black and he had spicks coming from his spine.   
  
"what you name?" asked sango. "Indrod, Indrod Cold....." he answered.  
  
__________________  
  
sorry it's short I know but I wanted a cliff hanger sorry 


	2. blood,perdictions, and evil kagome!

"Indrid Cold?"kagome asked masterusly."whats the matter, kagome?" asked sango "I've read a book about a creature named moth man or none as Indrid Cold he warned people about there death, and I saw a move called moth man pothaseys, in it 'Silver bridge' calliopes was never found out, they say that all toth sit-ins appeared all over the world to this very day."said kagome "he was never seen in point pleasant again" she finished everyone shiverd."you think I'M moth man?"the boy said "maybe you are!" kagome said jumping onto him and punching him pulling his hair, wings and spikes.  
  
"KAGOME!" shouted shippo "stop it!"yelled inuyasha casing them to stop what they were doing. kagome was biting his arm and he was holding her back by her lips giving her a funny face."thats better"said inuyasha. than miroku pulled her off of Indrid. he had a bloody nose."I'm really sorry "said miroku"she doesn't do this often,"he fished and shippo and kerara jumped next to him.krara purring "well, I can make predictions" he said "COOL!" said shippo "hey meet ya want to know?" "sure!" said meet, I mean shippo" okay"  
  
indrid sat there closing his eyes((AN:I don't know how he dose it but oh well!))) ever one watched breathlessly "hmm, tomorrow you will find some thing off grate value" "I will?" asked shippo "and you,"he was referring to miroku "you will come across an omin of doom, a resting place of many if you know what I mean." "you, miss, Higurashi you will save the one you love." "inuyasha, you will miss lead your disishon. sango, you will see a vision from the past beware were it leads you." he said shunting every thing up. than inuyasha spoke up."lets get some sleep."  
  
MOORING!  
  
it was morning kagome looked up to see there was no more indrid cold perhaps he was gone? she looked at every on inuyasha in the tree sango and miroku and...Shippo?"SHIPPO!" she shouted waking every one up."what is it lady kagome" asked miroku "shippos missing" "YES!" inuyasha thout. "we have to find him" she said "there's you and that WE again" "Si-"-"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!!!" they took of looking for him   
  
"here he is"! shouted sango. shippo was by a stream holding something shiny "Look what I found" he said beaming "shippo," kagome breathed "this is a silver ring!" "you will find something valuable" said miroku refuses to believe that!" said kagome" it was cowinshadens. "   
  
they walked "guys I smell some thing..." inuyasha said as a village came into view "BLOOD!"said sango wordily "no, no, not blood, no life, like a ghost town" they ran into a village and it WAS dead none one "it's like the vanished with out a trace..."said inuyasha "GUYS!" shouted shippo "COME SEE!!" the gang came running and the saw a symbol on a tree like "Y" that."guys, it's like in the book,..the movie as well!" said kagome "this is a bad omin."said miroku" "oh shit!" said inuyasha "I did'ent want to believe it but heres the proof...  
  
****************************  
  
dun dun dun!!!!  
  
Well, what ya think? 


	3. THERE ALL GONA DIE!

Neo: I have nothing to say, exsept . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Inuyasha and them continued to walk trow the forest there was a grate river there was a rickety old bridge "come." He said "inuyasha, I don't think we should" said kagome" it's safe look-AHHH!!!!" inuyasha fell threw the Bridge and into the water "INUYASHA!" shouted kagome jumping in the river "KAGOME!" shouted shippo. Kagome was struggling threw the water with inuyasha unconsesh. than sango flew over her on kerara and scooped them up.  
  
kagome was giving inuyasha CPR "please breath inuyasha" breathed sango."COFF COFF" inuyasha spit out the water "OH INUYASHA I WAS SO SCARED!" kagome said hugging him forgetting he need to breeth"ka-go-me-I ne-ne-need-air" he tried to say. "Sorry" she said letting him go "you will save the one you love" said miroku "Uh-OH!"said shippo "guys look kohaku!" said sango "NO SANGO!!" shouted kagome. Sango ran away from them following the air. She ran than almost to the cliff near the water fall but inuyasha garbed her "let me go!" "SANGO!"shoted inuyasha "sorry..."she said as she dropped to her knees crying "this is bad...." "the sun is going down!" said kagome  
  
they set up camp than inuyasha heard some thing in the bushes "who's there" he said "me remember" said indrid coming out of the shadows "I don't like the light"(I'm not sure if her dose but oh well!)"I wanted to thank you." he said "so,....I guess they happened" he said scratchily "now all of you in a circle" they sat in a circle with hands together "now......."he did his physic thing."you all will die in 7 days......"  
  
____________________________  
  
I was wondering if anyone wants me to contiu? 


End file.
